swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Known bugs
This page is not read nor used in any form or way to improve gameplay. The wiki is totally unrelated to the game creators. If you have a persistant issue which needs adressing, please do contact the creators (Edgebee) since they are the only ones able to do something about it. Below you find a list of unconfirmed bugs which people have found. What you do with it is up to you. __TOC__ ---- '0 Gold' Occasionally customers will offer 0 gold for an item. These offers cannot be haggled. This is similar to the glitch involving sellers who occasionally try to sell items for a ridiculous amount of money (i.e. 24567342781374 gold). Both incidents are common glitches. I haven't tried accepting either but if you have do edit this portion. Note: Accepting an item for 0 gold, or suggesting another item, brings up an "attribute error" window. My game also then freezes and has to be restarted. 'Non-loading XP' During the course of the regular game day, play goes on normally BUT the star does not fill up. At the end of the day, the numbers roll as per usual BUT the exp bar does not fill up either. This seems to be a bug exclusive to Kongregate since as soon as I switched to Edgebee everything went back to normal (however the game registered that I had not "cashed in" my xp from the previous days and had accumulated all this xp, so I started my first day with a yellow star). But going back to Kongregate made me run into the same bug again. My guess is that it *could* be a client bug, since Kong is usually slightly behind on client updates. 'Non-existant Co-Op Bonus' In the guild bonus window, it shows that every co-op bonus supposedly lessens the penalty during co-op crafting. However, a number of players have observed that this is not the case. 'Disappearing Racks' There was for a short period of time in December 2011 a glitch where racks would disappear or revert to their previous version after being improved. It is unknown if the glitch has been fixed. 'Magic Basin' Shortly after the co-op limit improvements were introduced there was a known Magic Basin glitch where completing the Magic Basin would revert your blacksmith's co-op points limit to 1000. This bug has been fixed. 'Integer Limit' Glitch that makes game crash after reaching maximum integer limit allowed by the game (prior to February 7 client update, this was somewhere around 2.38G). When this happens, the player enters pseudo-bankrupt mode and gets a bankruptcy message, but is also unable to declare bankruptcy because the game still recognizes a positive gold balance. The current limit is unknown. 'Districtless Players' Some players, when searched for using the thug's search function, appear locked in every district. So far this has only been known to happen with certain inactive players. However, if such a player is a member of a guild he can be attacked in challenge. Category:Gameplay